


Dance with me

by yukoyaoista



Series: “Superfamily Series: Because the world deserves more superfamily” [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Community: Multiverse Stony, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg, Superfamily, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 16:43:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11971455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukoyaoista/pseuds/yukoyaoista
Summary: Quién iba a pensar que aquel baile cambiaría su vida completamente...“Uh…mmm… ¿Me…uh… me concede esta pieza?” Tony lo conoció en una fiesta, en una que su empresa ofreció para ayudar a los soldados heridos en batalla. Un cabello rubio que le hacía recordar a los días soleados, una piel blanca que moría por probar y unos ojos… oh Dios, unos ojos tan azules como el mismo océano hicieron que casi se atragantara con su lengua. ¡Bien, que alguien le traiga el premio al idiota del año! Un hombre que parecía Dios Griego le había ofrecido bailar y él se había atragantado con su lengua ¡genial!⍟❂STONY (M-preg - Happy Ending) *Because the world deserves more Superfamily*⍟❂





	Dance with me

**Author's Note:**

> Dios, no puedo creer que luego de tanto tiempo me animara a escribir algo. Simplemente vino a mí un domingo y no pude resistir a escribir sobre esta pareja que tanto amo. Mi única esperanza es que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo disfruté creándolo.

 

 

 

# DANCE WITH ME

 

La música se podía escuchar en todo el salón. Un viejo tocadiscos, de aquellos que usaban vinilos, reproducía una antigua canción que hacía que varias memorias volvieran a su mente.

Recordaba perfectamente la primera vez que oyó esa canción.

 

Era invierno y Tony, como era su costumbre, había asistido una vez más a una de las fiestas de su empresa. Sin embargo, esta vez era diferente. No era una elegante fiesta en donde él daba a conocer a todos sus más recientes experimentos, tampoco era una pomposa celebración de las que él solía hacer para mantener contentos a sus petulantes accionistas que no querían otra cosa que hacer gala de los millones que tenían en sus cuentas bancarias. No, esta era una fiesta de caridad que Stark Industries había programado, o mejor dicho que su secretaria Pepper Pots había programado, como una idea para recaudar fondos para una organización de soldados retirados, ya sea por haber cumplido sus años de servicio o por haberse retirado con honores.

“Entonces, se supone que debo hablar sobre…” preguntó él a una chica rubia, de hermosos ojos azules quien lucía un elegante vestido negro entallado. Definitivamente tendría que mantener un ojo sobre su secretaría, mejor amiga y casi hermana si no quería que cualquier idiota intente ligar con ella.

“Se supone que debes hacerles saber que Stark Industries no sólo es una empresa cuya tecnología se enfoca en nuevos proyectos científicos, sino que también nos preocupamos por proyectos que beneficien y ayuden a mejorar la calidad de vida de la gente que ha servido con honor a defender su país”

“Si tuvieras que resumir eso en tres líneas dirías que yo…”

“Tony, sólo dales a conocer el nuevo proyecto que desarrollaste para Rhodey. Déjales saber que nuestra empresa es más que simples inventos de científicos locos para actualizarnos tecnológicamente. Que miren que el dueño de Stark Industries tiene un corazón y un cerebro tan grande que hizo posible que su mejor amigo, quien fue herido en batalla, volviera a caminar como si nunca hubiese tenido que pasar por todo el infierno que pasó. Que esos idiotas reporteros se den cuenta que tú eres más de lo que ellos muestran en las revistas, que vean que Tony Stark dio su tiempo, dinero y cariño -y la poca paciencia que tiene- para que su amigo volviera a ser quien es”

“Brucie estaría muy ofendido si te escuchara decirle científico loco”

“En serio, Tony ¿Eso es lo único que captaste de todo lo que te dije?” habló la rubia con algo de exasperación, aunque el millonario logró ver dolor también reflejado en el rostro de su amiga. Luego de su metida de pata hace un par de años con lo de sus armas y la destrucción que habían causado, él comenzó a ser blanco de acusaciones y odio por parte de los medios y la gente; y aunque su compañía ya no estaba enfocada en construir armas, el odio no era fácil de borrar, sobre todo por todo el daño que él sabía había causado

Tony tomó el rostro de su amiga en sus manos. Los ojos azules de esta parecían un poco más acuosos “No necesito que otros sepan quién soy. Me basta con que tú, Rhodey, Brucie y Happy lo sepan.”

“Pero Tony…” la rubia negó con su cabeza y finalmente se mordió su labio inferior. Dios, si tan sólo ella…

Pepper respiró profundamente e intentó tranquilarse cuando los ojos marrones de Rhodey le miraron tras Tony. El moreno apretaba los puños fuertemente y Pepper sabía que él había oído lo que ella había dicho. Sabía que él aún no se perdonaba el que haya dejado que su amigo fuese secuestrado y que casi muriera por ello. También sabía que por encima de todo aún no podía perdonarse el hecho de que él haya abandonado a Tony luego de eso, mientras que Tony no descansó hasta verlo restablecido luego de que él fuera herido en batalla. Ella sabía tantas cosas, como eh hecho de James Rhodes…

“Ey Tones, es hora de que les impresiones a todos con tu carisma e inteligencia. Pero intenta no marearnos con tu lenguaje de nerd del MIT” habló luego de unos segundos el exmilitar intentando mostrarse como recién llegado, y no como alguien que había escuchado toda la conversación anterior

“No hace falta que me alagues Rhody, sé que me amas” habló el millonario, científico y playboy Anthony Edward Stark mientras se giraba y comenzaba a caminar hacia el estrado. Pepper sólo notó cómo el exmilitar se tensaba considerablemente ante las palabras de su amigo y casi hermano.

 

Tony no odia las fiestas, es más, diría que era una forma en la que su mente se desconectaba con la realidad. La música a máximo volumen, las risas, el alcohol; todo en conjunto lo hacía olvidar, bueno, lo que él deseaba tanto olvidar. Negó con su cabeza, no pensaría en ello ahora, no se mortificaría con los recuerdos que aún le asediaban luego de su secuestro.

Gruñó mientras sobaba sus sienes. No, a Anthony Stark le encantaban las fiestas, pero _está_ en particular le estaba llevando los nervios. ¡Quién carajos sólo ofrecía vino en una fiesta y quién demonios ponía canciones antiguas -juraba que alguna de ellas eran de la época de sus padres- en una fiesta! Suspiró mientras trataba de calmarse aunque un destello dorado a su lado hizo que sus ojos cafés se desviaran del vino, al que antes miraba como si quisiera asesinarlo.

Un hombre vestido de militar se había sentado en a su lado. Él le quitó el aliento, y de aquello no muchas personas podían jactarse de lograr en él. Un cabello rubio que le hacía recordar a los días soleados, una piel blanca que moría por probar y unos ojos… oh Dios, unos ojos tan azules como el mismo océano hicieron que casi se atragantara con su lengua. Qué hacía un modelo porno, un modelo porno A1 al parecer, en su fiesta para viejos militares y algunos militares jóvenes heridos.

“Uh…mmm… ¿Me…uh… me concede esta pieza?” Bien, ahora sí la lengua de Tony se le había ido a la garganta haciendo que esta vez sí se ahogara. Tosió unos minutos mientras veía aquel mar azul profundo reflejar completa preocupación y un toque de tristeza. “Yo… no quería… sólo” ¡Bien, que alguien le traiga el premio al idiota del año! Un hombre que parecía Dios Griego le había ofrecido bailar y él se había atragantado con su lengua ¡genial!

Tony hizo todo lo posible para recuperar el aire y así poder hablar “Dios, claro que me gustaría” dijo aún entrecortado. Tony juró que su voz estaba quebrada no por el nerviosismo, sino porque aún no se recuperaba de su ataque de tos. Sí, eso debía ser porque nadie ponía nervioso a Anthony Edward Stark

 

La segunda vez que bailó aquella canción con él, con Steve Grant Rogers, fueron luego de unos largos 12 meses, un año para ser exactos, de comenzar a salir con aquel Dios Griego quien ahora sabía perfectamente su nombre, luego de varias veces de gritarlo en el éxtasis de las pajas que se dedicaba en su honor. Sí señoras y señores, pajas, ya que el rubio-divino-esculpido-por-los-dioses al parecer había sido criado en la época Medieval donde los héroes de brillante armadura no podían llevarse a sus doncellas a la cama -y darles duro contra el muro y suave contra el pavimento- a menos que se hubieran casado con ellas. Cosa que a él particularmente ya lo tenía al borde de la locura.

“Tony” aquella voz hizo que él despertara de su ensueño donde era espectacularmente cogido sobre su cara alfombra persa que se encontraba a unos metros de donde ellos bailaban, en su amplia sala de su mansión, y se despegó sólo unos centímetros del pecho fornido del rubio para mirarle -y de paso esconder la creciente erección en su pantalón- “Te… te amo y yo-” la voz del rubio se tornó muy nerviosa, casi como la primera vez que habló con él, mientras que sus blancas mejillas se teñían ahora de un carmín oscuro. Tony frunció el entrecejo mientras sentía los brazos, que antes le rodeaban su cintura, abandonarle y ver con asombro cómo el hombre que amaba se arrodillaba ante él. “Yo te amo” dijo esta vez con una voz completamente segura pero con las mejillas aún más rojas “Lo eh hecho desde el primer momento en que te ví en aquella fiesta a la que fui acompañando a Bucky. Jamás imaginé que el hombre con el que bailé era el mismo hombre de enorme corazón que hizo que mi mejor amigo y hermano pudiera tener nuevamente su vida. Yo te amé incluso antes de todo eso. Amé tus ojos color chocolate, amé tu cabello como la noche. Amé el perfume caro que percibí aquella primera vez que te conocí y bailé contigo. Y luego… luego caí aún más cuando comencé a conocer tus facetas, tu corazón bondadoso, tu inteligencia, tu carisma, tu fuerza y tu persistencia, el amor que tienes para las personas que consideras más importante. Y luego conocí tus pésimos hábitos de sueño, supe de tu adicción a las donas y al café, supe de tu mal humor cuando tienes un bloqueo con tus cosas tecnológicas; supe de tu miedo a dormir y despertar empapado en lágrimas porque las pesadillas de lo que ocurrió en aquel desierto aún te persiguen, supe de las veces en las que llorabas en tu laboratorio en aquellas tardes de Marzo porque extrañabas a tus padres, supe de tus ataques de pánico y de ansiedad ante la idea de que uno de los que amas le pudiera ocurrir algo; y cuando conocí aquello me percaté que jamás podría dejarte ir... Por eso… ¿Me- me concederías en honor de casarte conmigo?” pronunció Steve abriendo una pequeña caja de terciopelo azul que había sacado de su chaqueta.

Para el final de aquel discurso, cuando Steve alzó la mirada luego de varios minutos en los que Tony estaba en completo silencio, notó como varias lágrimas caían libremente de los ojos chocolates del hombre que amaba. Sus ojos se abrieron con completo horror pensando que algo de lo que había dicho había causado aquella reacción en el oji-café. Steve, dentro de su angustia se levantó de donde estaba, aun con la caja en mano, y abrazó fuertemente al hombre que amaba mordiendo su labio en un intento desesperado de no echarse a llorar también. Dios, qué había hecho ma-

“Si” murmuró primero Tony para luego gritar un “¡Sí. Dios, sí!” que hizo que Steve casi saltara del susto. Unos labios se unieron a los suyos desesperadamente mientras sentía cómo lágrimas, de ahora alegría y alivio, corrían por sus mejillas uniéndose con las del hombre que sostenía en sus brazos, el hombre que nunca dejaría ir.

 

 Tony sonrió con alegría y un toque de malicia cuando recordó que aquella fue la primera noche de ambos, la primera que se unió a él en aquella alfombra persa -alfombra que aún conservaba por si alguien preguntaba-. Miró el cielo azul que se mostraba espléndido ante aquellos grandes ventanales. También recordaba la tercera vez que bailó con él…

 

“¿Le concedes esta pieza a tu esposo, Anthony Edward Stark-Rogers?” preguntó un Steve vestido con un traje blanco completamente pulcro mientras estiraba su mano en su dirección. Tony sólo pudo sacudir su cabeza mientras una amplia sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

Tony tomó la mano que se ofrecía y, mientras sentía aquellos brazos rodearle protectora y cariñosamente su cintura, besó los labios de su ahora esposo “No puedo creer que te hayas casado conmigo”

“¿Qué es lo que se te hace tan imposible de creer? Te lo dije hace un momento y te lo diré hasta cuando exhale mi último suspiro. Te amo y jamás me iré de tu lado. Te amo tanto que incluso cuando muera seguiré esperándote hasta que vuelvas a mi.”

Los ojos de Tony se tornaron acuosos mientras miraba los radiantes mares azul brillar con gozo “Yo también te amo, Steve Grant Rogers-Stark. Y te amaré siempre.” Pronunció sintiendo unas lágrimas correr por sus mejillas “Y nunca jamás podrás deshacerte de mí.” Dijo esto último con una media sonrisa perdiéndose en el mar profundo de los ojos de su, ahora, esposo.

“Estoy contando con ello” Dijo mientras terminaban de bailar las últimas notas juntos.

Cuando la canción terminó una mano se posó sobre el hombro de Steve haciéndole parpadear, al parecer había estado perdido en aquellos ojos chocolate “Podrías concederle a su padrino y mejor amigo el honor de bailar con él” Rhody pidió a Steve mirando a Tony quien veía curioso la escena. Los ojos oscuros del exmilitar finalmente se encontraron con los azules en una muda petición.

Steve finalmente le ofreció la mano de su esposo no sin antes darle un suave beso en los labios  “Claro”

La canción fue lenta y Tony podría sentir la tensión en su mejor amigo. Antes de que la pieza finalizara el genio se separó ligeramente del exmilitar, lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos y mirar el dolor reflejado en ellos. Tony pudo sentir el frío recorrer todo su cuerpo. “Lo siento tanto… Yo nunca-”

Tony vió a Rhodes negar para luego sonreírle “No lo sientas. Eres feliz y para mí eso es lo único que importa.”

Los ojos cafés se abrieron con sorpresa y Rodhes abrazó a su amigo. “Cuídalo bien, Rogers” dijo una vez que se separaron y fue entonces cuando Tony reparó en la presencia de Steve trás él.

“Siempre” un asentimiento de cabeza por parte del exmilitar fue lo que Steve recibió antes de que se alejara.

No fue hasta que la silueta del moreno se perdió entre el grupo donde se hallaba Bruce, Pepper, Happy y otros de sus amigos que Tony volvió sus ojos cafés hasta donde él se encontraba. “¿Desde cuándo tú-?”

“Poco después de conocerte. Cuando nos presentaste.” Steve vió cómo el genio iba a comenzar a seguir a su amigo cuando lo tomó en sus brazos “Dale esta vez tú la oportunidad de ser feliz.” Le dijo mientras sus ojos azules miraban ahora cómo Pepper colocaba una mano sobre la del ex coronel. Tony miró también la escena y sonrió. No podría haber dejado a su amigo en mejores manos.

 

Tony sonrió con dulzura al recordar ahora a sus dos mejores amigos ya casados. Pepper, se había visto tan hermosa el día de su boda y para él había sido hermoso el poder llevar a su mejor amiga, su hermana, ante el hombre con quien compartía los mismos sentimientos de afecto.

Y pensar que ahora estaba bailando con otro hombre entre sus brazos…

El pequeño Peter Stark-Roggers -si, Stark-Roggers luego de que Steve perdiera la apuesta cuando había dicho que la criatura que llevaba en su vientre era una niña mientras que él desde el primer momento supo que sería un pequeño ángel el que creía en él- se acurrucó aún más en su pecho mientras se llevaba su pulgar a su pequeña boca. Uno de sus dedos repasó con suavidad la mejilla de su hijo. Ahora bailaba con otro hombre, su pequeño hombrecito.

“Ya te dije cuánto te amo” preguntó Steve mientras le rodeaba con sus brazos abrazando también al su pequeño

“Desde el primer día en que bailaste conmigo, Capitán Rogers.” Comentó con una sonrisa girándose hasta encontrarse con aquellos ojos océano mirarle con amor. “Y yo te amé desde entonces.”

Un beso fue colocado en los labios del genio, un beso que les hizo a ambos suspirar “Pensé que estarían durmiendo.”

“Pet no podía dormir así que decidí bailar con él. Ya sabes, de vez en cuando no está mal bailar con otro hombre.” Pronunció Tony con una media sonrisa. Steve sólo pudo reír ante el comentario de su esposo.

“¿Ah sí? Y yo creo que muy pronto podré bailar con una damita cuando mi bebé nazca.” pronunció el rubio mientras sus manos descendían hasta el vientre de su esposo.

“Steve Rogers-Stark. Ya te dije que será un pequeño niño, si quieres una damita deberás seguir intentando.”

Steve sólo pudo negar con la cabeza sonriendo “¿Apostamos? Si gano esta vez llevará mi apellido primero.”

Tony sólo pudo sonreír y besar los labios de su esposo “Hecho.”

Unos meses más tarde nacería Mary* Roggers Stark para dicha de Steve, claro que luego de varios años después con la llegada de su pequeño Johnny*, Tony volvió a ganar la apuesta.

 **Fin** (¿?)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Mary Adler, de la película Un Don Excepcional (The Gifted)
> 
> *Johnny, debido a Johnny Storm de los 4 Fantásticos (The Fantastic Four)


End file.
